


【鳴佐】『調教敵國忍者✡24小時實錄♡』-5

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

【鳴佐】『調教敵國忍者✡24小時實錄♡』-5

# 只是車 ，老司機鳴佐

# 鳴佐戀人前提 是甜文

# 有很多 PLAY 角色扮演/影分身/輪姦……之之類類

# 七代目的成人片看太多系列(○)

「嗚...嗚嗚。」連嘴巴都被塞的滿滿的，影分身扣住他的下巴插進來不久後就開始擺動腰部一邊命令著佐助用舌頭服侍他。

「用你的舌頭，對...舔哪裡我說，哈嗯...你很熟練啊，以前服服侍過不少人吧啊？。」鳴人的影分身拍拍佐助的臉在他嘴裡抽插了幾下把陰莖抽出來抵在佐助唇瓣，馬眼溢出的前列腺液染在對方唇邊顯得情色不已，而對方也配合的微微張開嘴，溫軟的小舌舔過他的頂端把上頭的白濁勾入嘴裡偶爾再舔過中間的凹槽，鳴人又扣住佐助的下巴抬頭讓他張大嘴這次一下子深插進喉嚨。

「呃......」喉嚨被堵住佐助一下子喘不過氣只能在鳴人抽出的瞬間吸取微薄的氧氣，很快臉就脹的通紅，影分身捧著佐助的臉偶爾抽出陰莖就在嘴邊磨蹭偶爾在他口中亂撞，看著佐助臉頰被自己頂出一個怪異的形狀在心裡滿足的偷笑又插進對方的喉嚨。

前方鳴人又了吮吸了幾口腫脹的乳珠一邊用手揉捏著佐助胸部下緣直到裡頭的乳汁被他榨的乾乾淨淨才吐出嘴裡可憐的小東西，上面還掛著晶亮的唾液，鳴人伸出手指彈了一下那個挺立的紅櫻對方被堵住喉嚨只發出一聲悶坑。

「哼嗯......嗚。」鳴人放開他被蹂躪的胸前離開溫熱的口中反而感到一絲涼意讓他打了個冷顫，插在口中的影分身抓住機會在他喉嚨裡淺淺抽插，每次都只抽出到咽喉處又狠狠插入讓他幾乎沒有時間換氣眼角泛起水氣模糊了眼前的視線。

每當鳴人完全插入他喉嚨時佐助幾乎鼻尖就頂到鳴人下體微微捲曲的陰毛處。鳴人連哪裡的毛髮顏色都是稍微深一點的金褐色，雄性荷爾蒙的味道撲鼻而來伴隨著精液的腥騷味沖的佐助神智不清。

「你真淫蕩...很舒服？」埋在佐助胸前另一邊的影分身也抬起頭，裡頭的乳汁三兩下就吸光了有些可惜但按照之前的情況不用過多久裡面就會再次蓄滿的時候他們可以再好好享用一番。和本體對了一眼影分身退開的一邊重新拿起攝像機紀錄眼前荒淫的畫面。

抓好位置鳴人同樣把手湊近佐助身下的穴口，震動的按摩棒根部周圍不斷溢出灌在裡頭的潤滑劑，佐助身後架住他的影分身一隻手還跟著在裡頭玩弄著敏感的穴口。

那裡被擴張的極致幾乎要看不見一圈的摺痕，鳴人繞著按摩棒四周摸了下那一圈媚肉，握住按摩棒輕輕抽出又插入，上頭果然傳來佐助的悶坑，隨後是蜷曲的腳趾和抽蓄的大腿內側都在顯示著對方有多麼忍耐。鳴人玩味的又抽插了幾下接著撥開影分身的手，自己也一下子抽出震動著的按摩棒。

「嗚!哈啊......嗯...」鳴人把東西抽出來的瞬間影分身也抽離他的喉嚨，沒有防備佐助一下子就洩漏出高亢的呻吟。隨後而來的是滿滿的空虛感，突然沒有東西插入的肉穴一縮一縮的吐出裡頭的白濁液體，讓佐助不自主的磨蹭地板。

鳴人用手指在那收縮的穴口外打轉了一圈均勻的把潤滑劑塗抹在四周卻遲遲連手指也不伸進，他想要被插入...想被鳴人插入想被對方填滿但是他哪裡要求的出口，並且他還沒開口嘴又被影分身再次填滿。

被迫仰起臉佐助看見鳴人滿足的壞笑眯起眼鳴人總說他好看其實在他眼裡鳴人才是更加好看，不管是耀眼的金髮像是太陽還是宛如天空般的眼眸、麥色的皮膚襯著薄薄的腹肌做愛時上面沾染上他們的精液或是汗水時更是性感到不行，就連臉上那略顯滑稽的三道鬍子痕跡在他眼裡都是帶著俏皮的可愛，為鳴人那張英氣的面龐增添姿色。

在佐助恍神時隱約聽見拉鍊滑動的聲音，接著不同於情趣道具的火熱硬物抵在他的身下沒費多少力氣輕輕一推就插進穴口。

「嗚！」後穴突然又被撐開讓佐助抽蓄了幾下悶坑了一聲，鳴人插入後雙手扶著他的膝窩只是慢慢的抽送，和激烈性愛的快感不同這樣溫吞的速度反而能清楚感受的身體一點點被拓展開。反之嘴裡含著的性器主人卻開始大力挺動腰肢在他嘴裡胡亂頂撞他甚至分不出神用舌頭替對方服務只能張著口任由鳴人抽送，口中存不住的唾液順著嘴角留下。

「嗚...嗚嗯。」上下被同時侵占讓他近乎無力反抗，又或者他心底反抗的心思本就不大，佐助身後的影分身看對方身心下的小穴被本體站去了只好從佐助身後覆上對方的雙乳。那個地方因為之前蓄起乳汁所以比之前稍微脹大了一些不過當然不及女人的胸脯，如果穿上衣服也看不出什麼來。

感受到胸前覆上的雙手佐助想拉開對方開始揉捏他胸部的影分身，對方當然沒讓他得逞甚至故意更用力的擠壓，稍早被吸的一乾二淨的乳汁又從乳孔流出一絲薄液，鳴人一邊插著挺動腰肢看到這等畫面湊上去舔掉露出來的乳汁對方果然又明顯的打了個顫。

身上好幾個地方被同時侵犯，佐助唯一能做的就是盡量平順自己的呼吸找到時間換氣，嘴裡的性器抽插的越來越猛烈，每次都指稍微抽出他的咽喉就在次撞入，一連十幾分鐘的抽插怕會喀到鳴人他只能大張著嘴下顎都有些發酸，口中的性器在嘴裡跳動了幾下他清楚那是鳴人快要射之前的徵兆，於是集中注意力在口中用喉嚨去夾對方的龜頭，惹得鳴人一陣低喘，抓住他的後腦猛烈抽插了幾下在高潮之前抽出插在他喉嚨的陰莖爆發出來。

斑駁的精液射在佐助嘴中和臉上，佐助發茫的嚥下口中帶著腥味的液體，鳴人則是把他臉上掛著的精液刮起來又送到他嘴邊硬是讓他張開嘴把沾著精液的手指送進去。

「全部吃下去，這是命令我說。」接著他滿意的感覺到佐助舔乾淨他的手指才抽出來。

「先讓我來一次吧。」恍惚中佐助聽見鳴人這麼說了一句，頭不再被人扳住於是他低下頭看了看身前的人，接著幾個影分身配合的退開來，鳴人抱著他往上頂弄了幾下，抱著他就著兩人交合的姿勢翻身轉而把他壓倒他剛才鋪在地上的睡袋上。

「嗚呃...啊嗯...嗚。」一下摔在地上幸好背後墊著睡袋不會說很疼，但身下因為作用力整個插到深處的東西就不一樣了，佐助忍不住收縮了一下穴口，緊緻的內壁勒的鳴人受不了的打了下他的臀部。

「放鬆點你這小俘虜，不要發騷等等有你受的。」說著鳴人抬起佐助一條腿掛上肩膀直起腰開始大力操弄，把對方頂的一晃一晃的。

「嗯...哈啊...哈啊。」是熟悉的侵犯，身下一次次被開拓，溫軟的肉穴順從的接納入侵者，把它吞到深處細細的討好，當鳴人說出那套說詞時他才想起鳴人還在跟他玩什麼俘虜的遊戲，也不知道鳴人怎麼對角色扮演如此熱衷，不過就配合他玩一下也不是不行：「放開我...我什麼哈嗯...都沒有拿。」

「喔？真的？要我們多幹幹你才肯說實話對吧我說。」鳴人對於佐助的配合很是意外馬上進入自己設定的角色一邊發狠的搗幹一邊說著下流的穢語。兩人的交合處濕答答的每次抽插間都發出啪啪的聲響迴盪在洞窟內被無限放大。鳴人一次深入直接碾壓上佐助的敏感點讓他驚呼的抬頭，結果對上跪在他頭頂的影分身正拿著攝像機對準他的臉，偶爾又轉到他們身下的交合處。

一想到被記錄下如此荒淫的畫面佐助馬上伸手想擋住攝像頭，鳴人卻在此時狠狠的每一次都頂上他後穴最敏感的地方，另外的影分身趁機湊過來抓住他的手放到自己下身為他手淫。

「啊...哈啊，慢...慢點!嗚哈嗯...鳴、鳴人不...不要...嗚!」佐助一邊搖著頭不斷想往後縮，鳴人看他想逃不樂意的死死扣住他的腰拉回來抓住他兩邊的腿掛上肩膀幾乎把他的身體對折由上而下的肏弄。

「不是鳴人吧，叫火影大人。」一旁沒事幹的分身湊過來捏上佐助的乳尖：「這樣是要懲罰的阿啊我說。」

「嗚!不要…...哈嗯，放開...別弄哪裡。」佐助已經感到胸口慢慢又有了點脹痛感，就跟之前裡面蓄滿乳汁的感覺相同影分身一捏上去感覺更加鮮明。

「不要弄哪裡？這裡還是這裡？」鳴人壓低身子湊到佐助面前下身惡意的在肉穴裡變換角度頂弄把佐助連連撞出幾聲破碎的呻吟。

「不...嗚，混帳...哈嗯。」佐助仰起頭呼吸越顯越急促，下身前端脹痛到不行卻被堵住無法釋放直硬的夾在鳴人和他的小腹中間磨擦。本注意力被下身猛烈的撞擊拉過鳴人這是卻空出一隻手和影分身一起揉弄起另一邊的胸部：「不要...那邊不行...哈嗯。」

「怎麼不說清楚啊我說，你是這裡不要還是那裡不要？」

「嗚嗯...嗚，不要揉...哈嗯。」佐助掙扎著輕微扭動想避開鳴人在身上作亂的大掌，可整個人被好幾雙手壓制在地任憑他怎麼掙扎都毫無作用，那兩隻手還是在他胸口放肆的蹂躪。

「不要揉哪裡？說了考慮放過你啊。」鳴人壞心的拉扯著對方的乳尖使了個眼色讓影分身拿過帶著細微電流的電擊棒在手上轉了轉打開開關，佐助都可以聽到電擊棒發出的電流聲，接著鳴人直起腰一邊慢慢挺動一邊用電擊棒輕輕劃過佐助的腹部。

「哈嗯......」細微的電流流竄過身體帶來一陣酥麻感，他是不至於受傷但受到的刺激依然鮮明，鳴人拿著電擊棒慢慢往上游移在胸口繞了個圈子在佐助乳暈處打轉了一圈直直把電擊棒按在乳尖上：「啊！哈嗯...啊哈啊...咿啊...不!不要。」

佐助扭開身體想避開電擊棒的頂端抓住他手的影分身一下把他拉回去，細細的電流像是無數個細針在胸口戳刺，微微的刺痛帶著酥麻佐助忍不住眼角泛淚：「不要...不要弄了，哈嗯!」

「你說不要用哪裡？你說了我考慮不弄怎麼樣？」鳴人用電擊棒撥弄著對方的乳尖看著佐助身體不斷抽蓄胸前已經慢慢開始泛出乳汁，果然電流刺激會加快速度啊。

「嗚...哪裡...那邊不。」

「哪裡？先說我可是沒什麼耐心的我說，快說啊。」鳴人玩味的看著身下的人一下子把電擊棒狠狠壓在對方乳尖上電流量調到最高。

「咿!嗚..哈啊!不要...不要。」佐助一下子被電流刺激的躬起身胸前的乳孔又開始啪搭啪搭的溢出奶汁順著身體的線條往兩側流下。

「不說嗎，不說只好繼續弄了我說。」鳴人說著讓影分身也拿來一隻電擊棒同時調到最強度的電流按上兩邊通紅的乳尖。

「哈啊...哈啊，不...不要別弄...啊!」佐助不斷的遙著頭，被壓制住身體讓他只能任由鳴人一次次把電擊棒按上被折磨的通紅脹大的乳尖，他掙扎的扭動著身體但身下都還被人插著根本無處可逃。

「說啊，不要哪裡我說？」

「嗚...嗚嗯，胸不要...不要弄胸部。」佐助咬著唇講出自己都覺得羞恥的話可鳴人似乎覺得還不夠似的有再度要求。

「胸部的哪裡？現在是在弄你哪裡我說？」鳴人說著再度用電擊棒撥弄對方的乳尖惡劣的調戲。

「嗚...乳頭...不要弄乳頭...拜託，嗚!」佐助眯著眼沒辦法只好順從對方的要求，聽聞佐助的話鳴人滿意的笑了下丟開手中的電擊棒也讓影分身先推開，埋下頭去就含住正溢出奶汁的乳尖一邊吮吸腰部一邊大力挺動，頓時啪啪的肉體撞擊和佐助的咽嗚又在室內響起。

「哈啊...哈啊，騙...騙子，啊嗯。」

「本來你這個俘虜就沒資格要求什麼我說。」鳴人抬頭打了對方臀部一下又埋頭托起佐助的臀操弄，佐助的臀肉被鳴人揉捏擠壓的變形，股間溢滿潤滑液和兩人的體液，一旁正拿著佐助手手淫的影分身似乎快達到高潮，湊近扳過佐助的臉把腫脹的陰莖塞進他的嘴裡抽插了幾下在他嘴裡爆發出來。

「咳咳!咳...嗚嗯。」被突然射入的精液嗆了一下還沒緩過來就被對方強行闔上嘴。

「全部吞下去。」直接的命令不容抗拒，畢竟現在他可是鳴人俘虜，好吧其實佐助心底承認就算不是角色扮演遊戲他也早就是漩渦鳴人的俘虜。

「嗚嗯......」佐助聽從了鳴人的話把口中的腥壇液體吞下還像是像對方證明自己已經乖乖吃下似的半張開口露出紅艷的軟舌，影分身馬上湊過去堵住那張小嘴，深入到裡面和他唇齒交纏。

看著對方吞下自己分身精液的畫面鳴人更來勁的的操弄對方的軟穴不斷肏幹對方的最搔癢的地方很快佐助就不能集中注意力在吻著他的人身上，倒回地上張口像是擱淺的魚類一樣喘息。

「哈啊哈啊...慢點...不那邊...哈啊。」敏感處不停被頂撞佐助感覺自己就要被肏到高潮吃，如果不是那該死的棒子堵住他射精...不行，好想...好想要，想要的發瘋：「放開...放開我..嗚嗚...我要...我不行了鳴人...鳴人。」

「叫我什麼？」鳴人起身摸上佐助腫脹的下身，哪裡被堵住脹的通紅一副小可憐的模樣，鳴人看著輕輕彈了一下得到佐助激烈的反抗

「放開!放開我，哈啊。」受到惡意的挑逗佐助壓抑不住射精的慾望，出口被堵住無法發洩讓他近乎崩潰。

「快點你好好叫，我就讓你射我說。」鳴人說著加快腰部擺動的動作，每次都幾乎全部抽出再狠狠插入，佐助的穴口一縮一縮每次他抽出時都像是在挽留他，他當然毫不猶豫的又幹入那個飢渴的肉穴。

「嗚...鳴人放開...放開。」

「不是鳴人，叫我什麼小俘虜嗯？」

「哈嗯...嗚，火...火影大人，求...求您放開，哈啊!」幾乎是在佐助叫出口的瞬間鳴人就抽出插在佐助馬眼的尿道擴張棒埋下頭專注於操弄那個早就被搗的軟爛的小穴，佐助抬起頭抽蓄了一下只被插了幾下就直接射了出來，還在高潮途中又被鳴人發狠的肏著後穴佐助顫抖著射完最後一股精液鳴人還在裡頭肏著，高潮後的肉穴特別敏感，鳴人可以感受到對方不斷抽蓄的內壁緊緊吸附著他的陰莖，猛力抽送了幾下埋在對方體內把精液全部灌入對方的軟穴。

「嗚...嗚嗯。」佐助蜷曲起腳趾，一股股精液打在體內，在高潮後感覺特別鮮明，被射入後肉穴不斷攀筋像是要把對方最後一滴精也榨乾一般全部吃進裡頭才甘願。鳴人射完最後一股，在裡頭磨蹭了一陣子才慢慢抽出來，旁邊的影分身也不再壓制住身下的人，看著癱軟在地還沒回過神的佐助知道他剛才甚至後穴也被肏到高潮，沒有了東西堵住的穴口又源源不斷的流出淫水，混雜著潤滑劑和兩人的體液在佐助的下身形成一小灘水漬。

「真淫蕩...被敵人幹的那麼爽嗎小俘虜？」鳴人伸手摳弄著留著精水的小穴，用兩指撐開裡頭的白濁爭先恐後的流竄出來。他還沉浸在調教俘虜的劇本內。

「混帳...去死吧。」

鳴人一挑眉，看來佐助也很配合。

「你這麼嘴硬被幹死的可是你啊我說。」鳴人說著壓低身子湊到佐助面前，沒想到被對方呸!的吐了一口口水在臉上，還對他露出個挑釁的笑，鳴人抹了把臉也勾起嘴角：「看來這個俘虜還需要好好調教啊我說。」

鳴人一說完兩個影分身就拉起佐助翻過身讓他跪趴在地。

「本體剛才爽過了，現在先換我們玩一下吧我說。」

TBC


End file.
